


Не надо

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), smokeymoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Если Стив Роджерс принял решение, мало не покажется никому.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Не надо

– Не надо, – тихо, но очень четко говорит Стив, когда Баки в очередной раз берет ложку и отмеряет положенное количество горькой микстуры. 

Баки знает, что она ужасно горькая, потому что пробовал сам – надо же было проверить, не подсунул ли ему очередную пустышку очередной пройдоха-аптекарь, как это получилось в прошлый раз, когда Баки несколько дней поил Стива разведенным в воде картофельным крахмалом. Ясное дело, лучше Стиву не становилось, кашель только усиливался, доводя его до полного изнеможения. Тогда Баки сам попробовал «лекарство» и отправился объяснить аптекарю, что обманывать нехорошо. К сожалению, тот оказался не лыком шит и имел в друзьях нескольких полицейских, поэтому Баки не только не вернул свои деньги, но и провел не самую приятную ночь за решеткой. Никогда еще он так не ждал утра, умирая от тревоги, – Стиву могло стать хуже, Стив был один, Стив вообще мог потащиться искать его по ночному Бруклину! Баки казалось, что в животе поселился огромный червяк, который за эту бесконечную ночь сожрал все его внутренности. Когда он дрожащими руками открыл входную дверь и увидел Стива, лежащего в кровати и смотрящего ровно на него, он едва не сполз по дверному косяку от облегчения. 

Нынешняя микстура горькая и остро пахнет травами, от нее Стив успокаивается и даже может ненадолго уснуть. Баки подносит ложку к его губам:

– Давай, Стиви, потерпи еще немного. Я знаю, что на вкус редкостная дрянь, зато потом станет лучше, – уговаривает Баки, будто Стив пятилетний малыш.

– Не надо, Бак, – говорит Стив и отворачивается от ложки. Баки знает это выражение на его лице, оно бывает таким, если Стив принял решение. Нет, не так, РЕШЕНИЕ. 

– Сти-и-ив? – тянет Баки выжидательно, ведь Роджерс должен огласить РЕШЕНИЕ. Но Стив молчит и явно не может сказать вслух то, что успел себе напридумывать. Он смотрит в окно и не смотрит на Баки, кадык на худой шее беспокойно дергается, а пальцы сжимают тонкое одеяло. 

– Больше не надо лекарств, – наконец говорит он, по-прежнему глядя куда угодно, но не на Баки. 

– Решил, что вылечишься молитвами и святым духом? Похвально для истинного католика, Стиви, но ты же знаешь, что так это не работает. У тебя легкие… – не успевает договорить он, потому что Стив его перебивает:

– Я знаю про свои легкие, – голос у него звенит, – и про сердце, а еще про слух, зрение и все остальное. Господь будто в насмешку собрал меня из отбросов. – Он поджимает губы и наконец-то смотрит на Баки. – Именно поэтому не надо больше лекарств. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил на них деньги, чтобы спускал все заработанное на дрянные микстуры, чтобы сидел надо мной ночами. – Стив на минуту замолкает, закашлявшись, а потом восстанавливая дыхание, и в повисшей тишине продолжает: – У тебя со мной совсем жизни не осталось, Бак, ты разве сам не видишь? Когда ты в последний раз нормально ел? А на свидание когда ходил? Не пытайся, все равно не вспомнишь, – машет он рукой.

– Стив… – Баки в полной растерянности пытается прервать этот поток горячечного бреда – ну потому что ничем другим это быть не может! – но Роджерса уже не остановить.

– Я все решил, Баки. Я не должен быть для тебя обузой. Просто прекрати суетиться, и все скоро закончится… – Последние слова тонут в булькающем кашле, но Баки их все равно слышит. 

– Роджерс, ты даже не представляешь, какую несусветную чушь сейчас несешь! – Баки готов выразиться жестче, но держит себя в руках, хоть и с трудом. Губы дрожат.

– Остановись и подумай, Бак, – хрипло, с трудом говорит Стив. – Я беспомощен и бесполезен. Я не могу работать, потому что кому нахрен нужен работник, который валяется с пневмонией большую часть года? Я не могу тебе помочь вообще ничем. Да, мы друзья, мы выросли вместе, я помню – не сверкай на меня так глазами – но даже самую крепкую дружбу нельзя вот так испытывать на прочность. Я больше не могу сидеть у тебя на шее, Бак, просто не могу…

Договорив, Стив с самым решительным видом смотрит на Баки, готовый до последнего отстаивать свою кретинскую точку зрения. Баки медленно подходит к кровати и садится на край, низко опустив голову. 

– Стив, ты просто невероятный придурок, – говорит он и прижимает пальцы к зажмуренным глазам, сильно, до ярких вспышек под веками. – Что ты себе насочинял… долго думал, да? 

– Я серьезно, Баки. Просто подумай. Рационально. Взвесь факты. И ты сразу поймешь, что вся эта изматывающая благотворительность тебе не нужна, я тебе не нужен! – хрипит Стив, рывком поднимаясь с подушки.

В эту секунду все сто тысяч гневных слов, которые Баки собирался сказать этому мелкому придурку, вся тоска, годами таящаяся в сердце, все желания, им самим до конца не понятые, – в эту самую секунду воплощаются в одном слитном движении, соединяющем их губы. Баки судорожно обхватывает ладонями лицо Стива, будто боясь, что тот начнет вырываться, но он неподвижен, глаза широко распахнуты, а за пушистыми ресницами лишь яркая небесная синева, в которую Баки падает, падает безостановочно и безвозвратно.

Его отрезвляет молнией вспыхнувшая мысль – Стиву ведь нечем дышать! Он резко отрывается от его губ и испуганно шепчет:

– Прости, прости, Стиви… Все хорошо, дыши.

Стив и вправду делает глубокий вдох, но даже не начинает кашлять, с совершенно ошарашенным видом глядя на Баки.

– Ты… Б-Баки, ты... – связная фраза у Стива никак не выходит.

– Все хорошо, Стив, все хорошо. Я напугал тебя, прости, – бормочет Баки и в ужасе замирает, не представляя, что делать дальше. 

«Нельзя было так резко! Вот же идиот… – ругает себя Баки последними словами, зная, что от волнения Стив может начать задыхаться. – Лишь бы только дышал. Господи, пусть он дышит!»

Но Стив по-прежнему в полном замешательстве смотрит на него, хлопая своими невозможными – длинней, чем у девчонки! – ресницами, и Баки решается – обнимает его, осторожно прижимая к груди, гладит по волосам. 

– Просто послушай, ладно? – говорит он и сам слышит, что голос дрожит. – Ты нужен мне. Больше всех на свете мне нужен именно ты. Вместе со своим тонкими ногами, дырявым легкими, глухими ушами и чем ты там еще не доволен. Никогда больше не говори про благотворительность, понял?

Они замирают в тишине. Баки не может больше ничего сказать, никак оправдаться, чувствуя, что в эту минуту рушится дружба, рассыпается пылью братство. Баки стоит на краю бездны, в которой лишь туман и неизвестность. 

Стив осторожно шевелится в его объятьях и поднимает голову.

– Понял, – отвечает он шепотом, а потом вдруг прикасается пальцами к щеке Баки, ведет по жесткой щетине на скулах, по подбородку и почти невесомо касается его губ. Смотрит так, будто видит впервые, что-то ищет в его лице, и, когда заглядывает в глаза, кажется, находит. – Баки, – говорит Стив и улыбается. В этой улыбке Баки видится все счастье мира, а в голову приходит дурацкая мысль, что именно так улыбался бы ребенок, который в Рождество нашел под елкой не только гору подарков, но и Санту вместе с оленями. 

Баки чувствует себя глупым огородным пугалом, не способным ни думать, ни говорить, ни шевелиться – в голове гулко и пусто, он как заколдованный изучает рисунок из тонких полосок на радужке Стивовых глаз. Колдовство разрушает сам Стив, уцепившись руками за плечи Баки и слегка приподнимаясь на постели. Теперь они лицом к лицу. Все с той же счастливой улыбкой Стив трется носом о нос Баки, потом о щеку, спускается к губам и ведет кончиком носа от одного уголка до другого. Баки тоже улыбается и фыркает, понимая, что все это время не дышал. И тут Стив легонько трогает его губы своими и сразу же отстраняется, чтобы через секунду коснуться снова. И снова.

Ступор, охвативший Баки, наконец отступает, и он подхватывает Стива под мышки, а тот обвивает его руками за шею. Только сейчас Баки чувствует, что губы у Стива горячие и сухие, с мелкими трещинками, и он осторожно облизывает нижнюю, чувствуя, как Стива в его руках пробивает дрожью. И без того быстрое дыхание становится судорожным, и он срывается в кашель, утыкаясь Баки в шею. 

– Тише, тише, Стиви. – Баки гладит его по спине, успокаивая, и целует в макушку. – Давай-ка ты все же выпьешь лекарство, м?

Стив поднимает голову, не глядя на Баки, щеки у него полыхают, он зажмуривается и часто-часто кивает.


End file.
